


Feels Like the First Time

by Playinghooky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay I guess?, F/F, Gift Fic, I would call it fluff, Sexual Tension, The inner workings of a Rainbow Drinker, but I dunno, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playinghooky/pseuds/Playinghooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or alternatively, "Rose prompts Kanaya into showing her how she feeds resulting in some very interesting mutual feelings" (whoops, sorry, there's no sex in this one kiddos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user grimdarkthroes, who has an incredibly sexy bloodkink.

“Let me see,” The blonde grinned, kissing the corner of her girlfriend’s mouth. She was jittering with excitement, and had been ever since she talked the rainbow drinker into doing this. Kanaya, on the other hand was jittery for another reason. She had fed on almost everyone else on this god forsaken rock, and had purposefully prolonged using rose as food source until such a time as her starving. And even then, the troll would probably insist the Seer leave her to die. 

In a perfect world she would not have Rose know anything about her feeding habits, it was almost embarrassing to admit that she needed blood to survive. A sordid activity that was best kept private. Yet the whole process seemed to excite her human girlfriend, to the befuddlement of the rainbow drinker. “Rose, I would just like to get this over with,” Kanaya was ashamed with how whiny her voice seemed, “must you really know every detail?”

“Kanaya, you promised you would show me,” the blonde insisted, “so I would feel more at ease with the whole thing, remember?” Yes, the troll did remember, but when she had promised to do that she had thought there was more sincerity behind the proposal. Now she knew it was just another of Rose’s mind tricks.

“I- I don’t know that I can show you, it’s really um, quite unnerving!” the blonde looked pleadingly at the troll, gently touching her lips with fingers. Pulling the top lip up to expose gleaming canines. Kanaya held her breath, not daring to speak for fear of cutting Rose with her sharp incisors. Didn’t she realize that she was a dangerous creature? This feeding business was not a game, it was not something that brought her pleasure, it was a means of sustenance. And with a pang in her stomach, she was reminded that this was still feeding time.

“These are truly fascinating, Kanaya!” Rose whispered in excitement, drawing a finger along the length of a canine, and with a small start the troll realised she was pressing a digit to its tip. As carefully as she dared, Kanaya pulled away from her girlfriend who hissed a little. Damn, she must have cut her finger.

“I don’t really see the educational value in all of this,” she began, pausing to clear her throat as Rose simply sucked on the injured finger. “And in all honesty I am getting, ah... very hungry. Prolonging such a thing could prove to be dangerous.”

The Seer smiled, removing her finger from her mouth. Kanaya unconsciously followed it with her eyes, staring at the small prick that was still oozing warm human blood. It was the blonde’s voice that snapped her attention up towards her face, “Then what are you waiting for?” with that, Rose traced over her lover’s lips, wetting them with her blood.

Were the rainbow drinker to see herself as Rose was, she would be greeted by the sight of her eyes darkening, contrasting with her brilliant skin. Her tongue flicked out briefly over her lips, the taste of iron strong, but not disatisfying to her. If her visage was frightening, Rose showed no sign of terror, even when Kanaya’s hands - shaking with restraint - rested on her shoulders and pulled her forward.

She could feel her fangs elongating. It was not much to the naked eye, but that extra length made piercing flesh that much easier. She paused, mouth hovering over the space where Rose’s neck met her collar. There was still time for her to back out, she could still say no if she didn’t want to do this anymore, although now Kanaya hoped she wouldn’t. When neither had made a move for what seemed like a sweep, the Seer prompted her with a hand on the back of her head.

“I’m not afraid, if that’s what you think.” She stated simply. Kanaya supposed that was all she needed now, all she had wanted to hear from her love. Without much more waiting she lowered her mouth and bit down, canines puncturing the soft human flesh with less force than it would take to break the skin of a troll.

Kanaya could hear Rose gasp, though it sounded as if it came from far away. No doubt she could feel the numbness spreading from the contact site. Few trolls had known about the secretion of a bodily anesthetic which caused those bitten by rainbow drinkers to relax. It had mostly helped her predecessors silence unwilling donors. Kanaya fleetingly wondered what her Love was feeling - if the small whimpering noises were anything to judge by it could be either the worst terror, or the highest pleasure. 

The troll could not worry about that for long, blood was lazily filling her mouth from around her teeth. She swallowed the small mouthful, letting out a pleased hum. The sound vibrated against Rose’s skin, causing her to shudder with a whine. Kanaya sucked gently, drawing her fangs out of the puncture to allow more of the tart liquid into her mouth.

Human blood was thinner than that of trolls, richer in iron, and almost hot on her tongue. Kanaya had to pace herself, for fear of taking too much and sending Rose into shock. The blonde’s hand fisted in the troll’s hair, but didn’t pull her away. She couldn’t be enjoying this, could she? None previously had taken any enjoyment of the task, it was simply a thing that needed to be done, and that was how Kanaya had come to understand her condition. But... but through the fog that clouded her mind, was that her name she heard? 

Yes, that was Rose’s voice, although breathless as she repeated the rainbow drinker’s name, she heard it clearer this time. Suddenly everything felt hot, from the Seer’s skin to the blood sliding easily down her throat. The liquid heat settled in her stomach, warming her body and sending intense feelings to places she wasn’t aware could be aroused during something of this nature.

Taking one last long pull from Rose’s neck, Kanaya retreated back, allowing her tongue to run across the neat holes in her girlfriend’s skin. The Seer was shivering, and as the troll straightened, she feared her lover’s face would be one of petrified terror. Rose’s eyes were nearly closed, her mouth slightly agape, and as Kanaya moved to hold her - to calm her down, she was perhaps experiencing some trauma - she could make out one hoarse word.

“Wonderful.”

Sighing with relief that Rose was alright, Kanaya mustered up the sternest look she could manage, “Was that really what you were expecting?”

“No, it was much better than I was expecting.” She admitted, a brilliant flush covering her cheeks, “It’s not still bleeding, is it?” she slowly stretched her neck, as if the troll couldn’t already see clearly.

“It is not, the licking of the wound helps the clotting process.” Kanaya explained, trying not to glance at the spot again. Though she’d had her fill, the desire to feel that heat again was near overpowering. “How did you do that?” She asked, “Do humans have some sort of chemical soporific in their blood?”

“I don’t know that endorphins or adrenaline count as a soporific, but those could be attributed to whatever it is you are talking about.” the blonde said thoughtfully, “Kanaya did you... did something in my blood excite you?” a slow blush crept up the rainbow drinker’s neck, coloring her cheeks a brilliant jade. It was answer enough for the human, who grinned.

“I have have, um,” She stuttered, “possibly become aroused by this, er, experience...” Kanaya could taste the abundance of finish crumbs between the two of them, her own awkward silence at the confession mingling with the incredibly lusty quietness that seemed to be pouring from Rose. The troll looked timidly away, after having made such an incredibly cacophony about how this whole process did not please her in the slightest, the admittance of the very same deed turning into something of a heated moment was... embarrassing.

Kanaya felt the surface of the blonde’s sleeping slab shift, and when she dared to look back up she found Rose was much closer now. Her breath was warm as she leaned in to plant a small kiss near her ear, “There’s nothing wrong with enjoying yourself, darling.” and the troll supposed there wasn’t, turning her head so that her human matesprite could kiss her properly.


End file.
